


The First Meeting

by Starcross3



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcross3/pseuds/Starcross3





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Cross x Laughing Jack True Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144246) by [Starcross3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcross3/pseuds/Starcross3). 



_I decided to change my name. I was no longer Amy Smith….I called myself Star._

When I woke up early in the morning I heard my mom crying. I went to her room and slowly opened the door.

“M-mommy are you ok?” I asked worried for my mother.

My mom looks at me tears streaming down her face as she nods softly. “I-I’m alright sweetie...go pack your things mommy’s going to bring you somewhere.”

I was confused, but I did as I was told and packed my only shirt and shorts I had left my uncle had destroyed everything else. Then I headed back to my mom’s room to see a soft smile on her face.

“I’m ready mommy.”

“Go get in the car mommy’s right behind you,” she said as she picks up a duffle bag.

I run outside with my backpack and hop in the backseat of the car. My mom comes out right after me and closed the door and gets in the driver’s seat. When we pull out of the driveway I ask her softly, “Where are we going mommy?”

Mom sighs softly and speaks in a calm tone, “Mommy has to give you away sweetie, uncle Jacob won't ever hurt you again, ok?”

I sit in shock “h-how did you find out?!”

Mommy didn't talk anymore after that. I begged her to answer me, but she wouldn’t. She said her goodbyes and left me at an orphanage. I stopped talking I wouldn’t answer any questions anyone asked...I felt...dead inside. I just felt so empty. I hated her so much but she….no I hated her with a passion. I was handling myself just fine with my uncle! I decided to change my name. I was no longer Amy Smith….I called myself Star.

“Amy, it’s time for dinner” a kind old woman told me from my door way.

I shook my head no…. Don’t get me wrong I was hungry, but I refused to eat. I craved something else...I just don’t know what I wanted. The food here always made me sick but I don't understand why. Everyone else was fine...I guess I really am different.

The  woman sits on my bed next to my small laying figure. “Amy you have to eat….you can’t stay in your room all day your getting weaker by the second.”  
I stay silent and close my eyes. I really didn’t care anymore. Why couldn’t she just leave me alone? As if on cue my stomach growled and I mentally slapped myself. “I’ll bring you some food Amy.”  
She stood up as I shook my head no. “Amy, you have to eat, I’ll get you something small but you will eat.”  
She left me alone again. I got up, closed and locked my door. There was no way I was eating. I looked at my window and grabbed my backpack. I climbed onto my bed and opened my window. ‘I’m not staying if there gonna force me to eat, no one here cared about me anyways.’ I thought to myself as I climbed out my window above my bed.

I landed outside on my knees, got up, and ran like there was no tomorrow. I always was a fast runner. I ran into the woods behind the orphanage and kept running till I could barely breathe. I tripped and fell on a tree root and hit my head hard. I silently cried and hugged my legs to my chest as I layed there.

Eventually I fell asleep. When I awoke I was being carried by some tall person. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them only to see this faceless pale white man carrying me. I wasn’t scared like you might have thought. I actually felt safe. A soft smile crossed my lips, and I moved my hand onto his.

He faced down towards me and stopped walking. I looked away as I felt him continue to walk again. At least I think it was a him. After a while of walking we came across a mansion… I immediately recognised it….it was Slender’s mansion and this...this was Slenderman holding me. I, for some odd reason, trusted him and felt safe.

I sat up in his arms and hugged him. He was surprised by this action but didn't put me down as we walked into the mansion. “Hey Slender….so you found a new kid...what happened to this one?” A male voice asked.

“This one wasin the forest,” slender told the male.

I turn to get a look at the male and see a white masked man. I didn't know this proxie of Slender’s very well but I knew his name was Masky. “Do you wish for me to get the others out here to meet her?” Masky asked calmly.

“Yes I will get her situated and then bring her down,” Slender told masky.

“Alright Slender,” Masky walked off to inform the others of the new arrival.

Slenderman brought me upstairs and into a large room that I would be able to call my own. “I don’t think you understand Star,” He states startling me in the process, “You are something special. You will stay with us you are now my daughter like as you know Sally Williams”

He placed me down as I nodded slowly. ‘How did he know?’ I thought. He gives me the basic rules here and soon enough brings me down to meet the others. I slowly followed him but got frightened to meet the others, so I gently with my small hands held Slender’s hand. He didn’t pull his hand away, that was a good sign to me. I softly bit my lip as we entered the living room to see a lot of people, or well pastas, staring at me.

I hid behind Slender as fast as I could. I didn't want to speak at all especially to anyone who could kill me without a care. I whimpered as I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore, I didn’t want to go back to the orphanage either but I know I didn't want to be with all these killers, these murders.

Slenderman moved to the side and made me show my shaking small form to them. I swear I almost had a mental break down. Slender clearly could read my feelings and expressions. “They will not hurt you I shall not allow it. That goes mostly at you Jeff,” Slender stated calmly, as some others broke out into laughter.

I looked at them to see BEN, Jane, and sally we’re definitely having fun teasing Jeff. I hoped no one noticed when I giggled, I was dead wrong. Most of them had ignored me thankfully but I saw  someone had noticed and he stared at me dead on with a smile on his face. I looked away fast but Slender picked me up and brought me in front of everyone and quietly stood there. The laughing and teasing calmed down and everyone looked back at me.

“Star would you please introduce yourself?” He asked me as he slowly put me back onto my feet.

I shook my head no, I still didn't want to talk. Slender let out a sigh. I turned to face them all away from Slender. “H-hi e-everyone im S-Star…..” I said as quiet as I could with them still able to hear me.

The one who stared at me spoke up first, “Hey kiddo! Don’t worry about old jeffy here he won’t hurt ya Slender promised!”

Slender said anything before I could even open my mouth, “ Thank you laughing jack.”

I looked down and bit my lip again. Slender faced me and spoke, “You may continue Star.”

I slowly nodded. “Y-yes sir…...I r-ran away from a-an orphanage…,” I spoke softly and shyly. “I d-didn't belong th-there….”

Slender nodded softly, “Because you are special Star, I know you have been through a rough life, but you really are special this is why I brought you back here.”

I looked up at the man without a face, “H-how would you k-know….what ive b-been  through?”

He replied with, “I have my ways.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes and stated, "He stalks people he dosn't care wh-"  
  
"I assure you that is not the case jeffery woods, you know better then that." Slender interrupted.

“Then go explain it to this…..kid….I’m out of here.” Jeff said as he got up and walked out the front door.

Slender sighs and picks me up again. “You may all disperse, we will be in her room if you need me.”


End file.
